Evan Ni'Tathal
Evadnalia Ni'Tathal is a High-City Elf residing in London. They are a Rebellion ground operative, aiding in seeking out refugees and breaking humans in and out of the Cleansed city. Description Evan's features are soft and pale, scattered with freckles. Their eyes are wide and rounded, bright blue with thick eyelashes and full brows that are pierced multiple times. Their nose is small and round; slightly upturned and pierced on the bridge and septum. Their jawline is a gradual curve just barely sharp enough to be defined, and their lips are full and soft but not very sharply defined, and pierced with a single Labaret piercing. Their ears are smaller, characteristic of City Elves, but their point is slightly longer than that of most City Elves and are upturned slightly. Their right ear contains an industrial and auricle piercings, and their left lobe is stretched, in which they usually wear an Aurorae. Their build is small and slim, which allows for the agility and stealth they need to sneak in and out of Cleansed and Resistance spaces. They are weak in combat, however, and prefer to stick to the shadows to give aid to those who can fight. They also suffer from Asthma, and so wear a Harbyr. at all times. Though they have High Elf blood, Evan feels far more connected to their City Elf ancestry, and their choice in fashion reflects that. Often they wear clothes patched together from what they could find in old textile bins and destroyed clothes stores. As with most City Elves, Evan is highly decorated with piercings. Their first piercing was one of their right eyebrow studs, which they added to before long. These days they obtain their piercing jewellery by scavenging jewellery stores and being gifted by other City Elves who are better at crafting than them. History Evadnalia was born to an English, High Elf father and an American City Elf mother. Their parents met while their mother was on vacation in London, and they were born when she returned to New York. Spending their life hidden amongst humans meant that the only true exposure Evan had to his High Elf ancestry was the rare occasion their mother took them back to England to visit him. As a result they never felt connected to that side of their family, though they were certainly interested to learn about it. At school, Evan was teased for their unusual name, and so it was shortened to Eva at a young age. When they came into their genderqueer identity their mother took to calling them Evan -- but their school, and the students there, continued to refer to them as Eva. They dropped out of High School at age 14 in protest of the heavy sex segregation there, and by age 16 they were attending rallies and protests; supporting movements for LGBTQIA+, PoC and disabled people's rights. Post-Uprising When the Uprising was announced amongst Elven communities, Evan and their mother travelled back to London to support their father's efforts. While they fought to take over Central London, Cleansed soldiers released the first batches of anti-fae gas, killing Evan's mother and separating them from their father while they fled. They didn't hear from their father again, and it is unknown what became of him. Evan took over ownership of their mother's home, South of the newly Cleansed city, and took to doing what they do best -- protesting. When the Rebellion was formed, Evan was on the front lines, and earned themself a high level of respect from their efforts in seeking out and aiding refugees from Central London, as well as helping the human members of the Rebellion smuggle supplies and operatives in and out to try and infiltrate and destroy Cleansed strongholds. Stories Two Cans of Energy Drink (and An Old Sweater) - Character Introduction/Monologue Something Resembling A Briefing, I Guess - Exposition about Resistance+organisation of RebellionCategory:Characters